A different story
by zalu.alba
Summary: Un día te despiertas y eres otra persona, eres Isabella Swan y no sabes cómo has llegado a Phoenix, ¿cómo lo tomarías? Una versión de Crepúsculo algo diferente.
1. Chapter 1

** Hola a todos! **

** Llevaba tiempo pensando en una historia como esta. Antes de nada tengo que avisar, esta es una versión diferente a la que todos conocemos de Crepúsculo, he de deciros que Jacob nunca me llegó a caer bien, que Bella en ocasiones me pareció cabezota o incluso algo sosita y que Edward era el clásico héroe trágico que no piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar. **

** Así que me animé a crear una versión algo más cercana a lo que a mí me habría gustado que pasase y la fantasía que todo el mundo ha tenido alguna vez de despertarse una mañana y encontrarse en otra parte del mundo sin saber por qué metido en una gran aventura.**

** Espero que disfrutéis de la historia, disculpar las faltas de ortografía y espero que me dejéis comentarios.**

** Ahora, ¡a leer!**

.1.

Hacía ya un buen rato que había desconectado de la clase. Podía oír al profesor hablar, veía como se movía de un lado a otro de la clase y gesticulaba intentando transmitir a sus alumnos algo del espíritu matemático, pero por lo que respectaba a mí, hacía rato que mi cerebro no estaba en el aula.

Y de pronto pasó, otra vez. Por segunda vez en lo que llevábamos de semana, lo cual no era mucho teniendo en cuenta que estábamos a miércoles, pasó. La lección del profesor de matemáticas dejó de ser comprensible, dejé de entender el idioma, el mismo idioma que hablaba desde niña, el que aprendí nada más nacer y con el que pensaba, dejó de ser comprensible. Fue como cuando escuchas a alguien hablar chino, o como cuando te esfuerzas por recordar las lecciones que diste una vez de alemán pero sólo consigues entender palabras sueltas.

Agité la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Debía ser el estrés de los exámenes, sí, eso debía ser. Volví a prestar atención al profesor y allí estaba, hablando mí mismo idioma. Entendía todo.

Suspiré con cansancio, esto se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre. Recordé lo que pasó el mismo lunes en el bus cuando volvía a casa, lo había escuchado, alto y claro, tan nítido como la conversación que mantenían casi a gritos las dos señoras mayores que se sentaron delante de mí.

_"__Despierta ya, Bella. Es el último día, llegarás tarde"_ una frase simple, en un contexto extraño. Y como si fuese lo más normal respondí _"ya voy mamá"._ No tuve que pensar la frase, simplemente lo dije, se me escapó de entre los labios antes de que pudiese darme cuenta. Pasaron solo un par de segundos para que fuese consciente de que lo había dicho demasiado alto, medio bus me miraba, y lo había dicho en inglés para colmo. Cogí el ipod y fingí que colgaba una llamaba de mi inesperada madre inglesa. Nadie había hablado, nadie me había hablado. Genial, oía voces.

De vuelta a casa tiré el bolso al suelo y me tumbé en la cama boca abajo. Me estaba volviendo loca, rematadamente loca y ahora escuchaba voces en inglés. Demasiadas series de televisión, estaba claro. ¿Y por qué me había llamado esa voz mental Bella? Odiaba ese nombre, me recordaba a Bellatrix de Harry Potter.

Poco a poco me quedé dormida, sin haber cenado, sin ganas de levantarme de la cama y sin saber por qué narices esa maldita voz estaba ahora llamándome a pocos metro de mi cama.

Un rayo de sol me daba en la cara, pero no desde el ángulo correcto, la ventana estaba a la derecha de mi cama, no a la izquierda. Me tapé los ojos con el brazo e intenté volver a escuchar. Alguien abrió la puerta, sin mucha delicadeza además y dijo:

-Bella, Phil y yo nos vamos. Recuerda que si pasa algo nos puede llamar cuando quieras. Ten cuidado. ¡Nos vemos en una semana! ¡Te quiero!

Y pom, se volvió a cerrar la puerta. Me incorporé en la cama, una cama que no era mía, en una habitación que no era mía y por lo que podía ver por la ventana, en una ciudad que no era la mía. Volví a escuchar otra puerta cerrarse, la mujer gritona y ese tal Phil se debían de haber ido hasta dentro de una semana.

Miré alrededor, era una habitación como otra cualquiera, un cama individual, un armario de madera más bien pequeño al lado de una estantería abarrotada de libros y un escritorio con un pequeño portátil encima.

Sí, podía parecer mi habitación fácilmente. Colgado en un perchero que estaba pegado a la puerta había un bolso pequeño, me acerqué intentando no hacer ruido y lo abrí. Dentro no había más que una cartera, un móvil, unas llaves y bálsamo labial. Abrí la cartera y allí, mirándome con sorna estaba mi propia cara pegada a un carné de conducir donde ponía que me llamaba Isabela Marie Swan.

_"__Vivan las locuras y las alucinaciones"_ pensé. Esa no podía ser yo, desbloqueé el móvil, tenía el mismo patrón que el mío propio y miré lo contactos. Mamá, papá, Phil… cada uno con su foto y todo extraños para mí.

Abrí la puerta poco y a poco y asomé la cabeza.

-¿Hola?- nadie respondió. Me había quedado sola en una casa desconocida a saber en qué ciudad y con una identidad diferente. No sabía si reír o llorar, cuando decía que quería un cambio de ambiente me refería a algo un poquito menos drástico.

La casa no era demasiado grande, solo habían dos habitaciones, un baño, un pequeño salón decorado de forma un tanto hippie y una cocina-comedor bastante limpia. Bien, al menos no era el escenario de un asesino en serie sangriento, no sabía cómo habría reaccionado al ver algo incluso más raro que esto. Miré el móvil que aun llevaba en la mano y puse la aplicación de Google maps, esperé a que el gps localizara mi situación geográfica y dejé que mi mandíbula llegase hasta 10 metros bajo tierra.

El gps del móvil me situaba en Phoenix. ¡Phoenix! Con razón hacía tanto calor y entraba tanto sol por la ventana, las únicas fotos que había visto de Phoenix reflejaban un secarral lleno de cactus. Me acerqué hasta la ventana del salón y allí estaba, el maldito secarral punzante, más largo de lo que mi miope vista llegaba a ver.

-Ay por dios.- me dejé caer el sofá del salón.- Claramente estoy alucinando.

Me pellizqué con fuerza en el brazo. Nada, no me despertaba pero el brazo me dolía bastante. Genial estoy perdida y me autolesiono.

Fui al baño y me lavé la cara con agua helada. El espejo me mostraba a mi yo de siempre. Pelo oscuro y rizado por los hombros, ojos del mismo color que el pelo, rostro ovalado, labios finos y nariz pequeña. Nada fuera de lo normal. Pero entonces ¿qué pasaba?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia, es un capítulo más que nada de relleno mientras Bella llega a Forks y se encuentra con las primeras personas, pero era necesario hacerlo. Aun así he intentando hacerlo un poquito más largo para que hubiese algo más que solo relleno.**

** ¡Espero que os guste! ¡A leer!**

.2.

Decidí tomarme aquello con filosofía. Tenía una casa para mí sola en Phoenix, podía tomármelo como unas vacaciones. Y así fue.

Renne, como al día siguiente de mi despertar supe que se llamaba mi supuesta madre, me llamó para preguntarme cómo iba todo. Ella parecía feliz y supe que su nuevo marido, Phil, la hacía feliz. No pude evitar alegrarme por aquella mujer gritona y algo excéntrica pero al mismo tiempo me sentí incómoda por estar en medio de una pareja de recién casados.

La semana fue fácil, conocí la ciudad, visité museos y librerías y me eché numerosas siestas bajo el sol. Al final de aquella semana había tenido tanto sol y calor que podría vivir en una cueva oscura y húmeda durante años sin problema.

De modo que mi semana en soledad vacacional terminó. Renne y Phil volvieron a su casa y yo me sentía más intrusa que nunca. En fin, estábamos hablando de una pareja de recién casados, no quería encontrármelos en posiciones comprometedoras por sorpresa. Y como caído del cielo, tres días después de su vuelta mientras comíamos hablando de un partido de baseball que a Phil le entusiasmaba mi móvil sonó. Miré la pantalla antes de responder, "Papá". Se me había olvidado totalmente su existencia.

Me retiré rápidamente hacia mí habitación y cerré la puerta mientras descolgaba.

-¿Sí?

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?- la voz de mi "padre" era amable y cariñosa, se notaba avergonzada lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Bien papá, ¿y tú qué tal por allí?- tampoco sabía dónde vivía mi supuesto padre.

-También bien hija, ya sabes que aquí en Forks nunca pasa nada demasiado importante.

No me sonaba Forks, no debía ser una ciudad demasiado importante. La conversación duró poco y la despedida fue algo incómoda. Busqué en el ordenador dónde estaba Forks y para mi eterno agradecimiento era todo lo opuesto a Phoenix, frío, lluvia y poco sol de media anual. Salí de nuevo al salón y ayudé a recoger la mesa de la comida, me senté junto a mi madre a ver la televisión y esperé a los anuncios para plantear mi oferta.

-Mamá…- ni caso, la mujer estaba metida en el culebrón que estaban echando.- ¡Mamá!

-Dime.- seguía sin mirarme pero al menos esta vez me había escuchado.

-He pensado en que tal vez podría irme a vivir un tiempo con papá.- dejé que las palabras calaran en Renne, cogió el mando a distancia y apagó la televisión.

-¿Qué?- sus ojos reflejaban incredulidad.- ¿Por qué querrías ir tu a Forks? Es un sitio feo y aburrido. No te gustará.

-Mamá, no te ofendas pero… Phil y tú os acabáis de casar, necesitáis tiempo en pareja…-¿Entendería mí insinuación?- Y conmigo aquí en un poco complicado. Además, necesito un cambio de aires y Forks me parece una genial idea.

-Pero…-me intentó replicar.

-Mi decisión está tomada, mamá.

De modo que al día siguiente llamé a Charlie, mi "padre", y le di la noticia. Pareció muy feliz, determinamos que estaría allí durante todo el curso escolar siguiente que empezaría en apenas 2 semanas y las llamadas de Charlie se hicieron diarias para preguntarme si me gustaba cierto color para las sábanas de la cama, un determinado estampado para el edredón o si prefería el champú con olor a coco o a fresa.

Todo muy normal dentro de toda esta locura.

El día de la mudanza llegó. Sólo llevaba 3 maletas, no tenía demasiada ropa de invierno, y lo que más me importaba llevar era mi pc. Me despedí de Phil y Renne que me miraban entre tristes, agradecidos y felices mientras entraba en la terminal del aeropuerto. El vuelo fue algo aburrido y largo, claro que en este país tan grande a poco tenías un vuelo de horas. Escuché música durante todo el trayecto de Phoenix a Seatle y desde allí hasta el pequeño aeropuerto de Port Angeles volé en una carraca con alas que parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

Bajé a trompicones por la escalerilla del avión, sólo había visto fotos de Charlie y llevaba las gafas puestas, recé para que eso bastase para reconocerle. Caía una fina lluvia y ya era de noche, consideré que el hecho de que incluso el aeropuerto estuviese rodeado de bosque era una buena señal. Frente a mí, algo alejado del barullo se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, con un poblado bigote a lo película de western, apostado sobre un coche de policía y con los brazos cruzados. Parecía estar pensando en algo que no me concernía, pero empezaba a tener frío así que me acerqué tirando como pude de las maletas y le saludé.

-Hola.- levantó rápidamente la vista del suelo y me sonrió levemente.

-Bella, hija… Hola.- parecía nervioso pero sonreía. Bien mirado, incluso nos podíamos parecer físicamente.- Ven, déjame las maletas, estarás cansada del viaje.

Guardó todo mi equipaje en el coche y me animó a entrar en el coche patrulla. De modo que mi padre era el sheriff, bueno, eso tal vez limitaba un poquito mi campo de actuación pero desde luego me hizo gracia ir en el coche patrulla. No como detenida claro.

-Y ¿qué tal por Phoenix?- desde luego parecía incómodo, me propuse borrar esa sensación de su cara.

-Bien, ya sabes, caluroso, soleado y puntiagudo.- asentí lentamente con la cabeza y le sonreí.

El viaje fue silencioso pero estaba a gusto, lo poco que pude ver del pueblo me gustó. Era pequeño, sin grandes atracciones turísticas pero a primera vista parecía acogedor, casas bajas, alguna que otra cafetería y pude ver de lejos una biblioteca medio escondida. Bien, la cosa iba bien.

La casa en la que viviría con Charlie estaba más bien a las afueras del pueblo. No era especialmente grande pero sí se parecía a las de las películas. La fachada era de madera blanca, de dos pisos y con el bosque detrás, era bonito, algo tenebroso visto por la noche, pero bonito.

Apenas eran las 7 de la tarde pero tenía un hambre voraz. Charlie debió de escuchar mis tripas rugir porque dijo que pediría una pizza a domicilio mientras me acomodaba en mi habitación. Oí hablar por teléfono a Charlie mientras miraba mi habitación, desde luego se lo había currado, había una cama grande con sábanas moradas presidiendo el cuarto, un escritorio de madera blanca contra la pared de enfrente y un armario del mismo material a su lado. A la derecha de la ventana había una mecedora y al otro lado una cómoda también blanca. Sí, me gustaba la habitación.

Bajé a la cocina cuando escuche que llegaba la pizza y ayudé a poner la mesa.

-Espero que esté todo a tu gusto.- no me miraba a los ojos, en serio, ¿cómo había sido mi antigua yo de borde para que mi padre no me pudiese mirar a los ojos cuando me decía algo así?

-Sí, papá, gracias.- le cogí de la mano que tenía sobre la mesa para que me mirase a los ojos y le sonreí con confianza.- Todo está muy bonito.

Parecía feliz con mi acercamiento y eso me animó, lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Por cierto, mañana iremos a la tienda de Schuman, la de los coches usados.- asentí aunque no tenía ni idea de que decía.- Creo que allí podremos encontrar un coche que te vaya bien para ir a clase y… eso…

Volvió a posar su mirada en la pizza y le di las gracias. Aquello me había pillado por sorpresa.

Al día siguiente también llovía, el cielo estaba completamente gris y no pude evitar hacer un par de fotos al bosque con el fondo tormentoso del cielo. Me vestí con un jersey fino, vaqueros y unas converse negras de tobillo, esto no era Phoenix y a principios de septiembre ya empezada a refrescar. Charlie me esperaba abajo, tomándose un café sentado en una de las sillas disparejas de la cocina y mirando por la ventana de ésta.

-Buenos días.- le dije intentando no asustarle, pero aun así se sobresaltó y me miró sorprendido. Creo que no se acordaba de que estaba allí.

-Buenos días, Bella. ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien.- le respondí mientras me ponía unos cereales en un bol, sin leche, no me gustaba la leche.- ¿Cuándo iremos a la tienda de… Schuman?

-En cuanto termines de desayunar.- me sonrió.

El camino a Schuman fue corto, todo estaba cerca en Forks y fuimos mirando la calle y Charlie me indicaba donde estaba cada uno de los sitios del pueblo. Schuman en un gran descampado rodeado de árboles como no, solo había una caseta prefabricada en una de las esquinas y todo estaba lleno de coches en diferentes estados de dejadez, los había sin piezas, con abolladuras o incluso en estado de siniestro total. Comencé a andar entre los cadáveres de los coches cuando oí que llegaban otros clientes más y saludaban a Charlie y al mismo Schuman. Por las voces debían ser al menos un hombre y una mujer, ambos de tono amable y cordial se quedaron hablando con ellos.

No tardé en ver el coche que quería para mí, era pequeño muy parecido a un escarabajo antiguo y de color azul claro. Fui medio corriendo hacia Charlie, me había encantado el coche y lo quería cuanto antes cuando los vi.

No eran 2 personas como había pensado, eran 4. Un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años, rubio y muy guapo, una mujer de la misma edad de pelo castaño y también muy muy guapa, a estos les acompañaban otras 2 personas, algo más jóvenes había un chico y una chica revisando unas piezas de motor, él era altísimo y muy musculado, tenía el pelo corto y rizado y una cara de diversión perpetua, ella era dolorosamente guapa, pelo largo y rubio luminoso y cuerpo escultural.

Me detuve cerca de Charlie y reacomodé las gafas sobre mi nariz. Todos se me habían quedado mirando.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="p1"span class="s1"-Hola.- les saludé con un movimiento de la mano.- Papá, ya encontré el coche./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-Bella, hija. Estos son los señores Cullen y dos de sus hijos mayores, Rosalie y Emmet. El señor Cullen es doctor es el hospital de Forks y Rosalie y Emmet van al mismo instituto al que irás tú. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-Encantada.- les dije sonriendo. Los cuatro eran mortalmente pálidos y tenían orejas bajo los ojos, pero si desde lejos ya parecían atractivos, desde cerca era como estar bien los personajes de alguna pintura o escultura antigua. "Dolorosamente bellos" fue lo único que pude llegar a pensar./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-¿Bella, te está gustando Forks?- me preguntó la señora Cullen con voz amable y mirada preocupada./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-Sí.- dije rápidamente.- Me apetecía algo de frío para varias y pasar algo de tiempo con mi padre./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Charlie se sonrojó y todos nos reímos ligeramente. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-Bueno ¿que coche te ha gustado?- Charlie parecía incómodo y tenía las orejas rojas./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-Es un escarabajo azul genial que está por allí.- Charlie y Schuman fueron a por mi coche y yo me quedé con los Cullen. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-¿Cómo es el instituto?- miré a los dos jóvenes, la rubia simplemente se me quedó mirando, parecía que evaluaba si valía la pena responderme o era mejor ignorarme como a un insecto cualquiera, el moreno gigante en cambio me miró sonriente e ignoró el suspiro molesto de su hermana cuando me respondió./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-Está bien, poca gente, clases fáciles y buen ambiente si te gusta cotillear.- se rió de su propia broma y me calló bien al momento./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-Bien.- me reí con él.- ¿Estáis en 2º?*/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-No, nosotros y nuestro hermano Jasper estamos en 3º ya. Así que eres una enana, eh.- se rió a carcajadas de mí, su buen humor era contagioso y sonreí con él. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-Bien Bella.- Charlie ya estaba allí con mi pequeño azulón con él.- Aquí tienes tu coche nuevo./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-Es genial Charlie, me encanta./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-¡Enana! Así que este es tu nuevo coche.- me dijo Emmet.-Tan pequeñito como tú./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-¡Emmet!- la señora Cullen le miró enfadada.- Lo siento, a veces mi hijo se comporta como si tuviera 5 años./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-No importa.- la dije quitando importancia.- El gran oso tiene razón, me gustan los coches pequeñitos, como yo./span/p  
p class="p2" Nos despedimos de todos y seguí a Charlie desde mi propio coche. Las cosas no iban mal, Charlie era simpático y se notaba que se preocupaba por mí, la casa era acogedora y tenía todo lo que podía necesitar, lo que había podido ver del pueblo estaba bien y parecía que la gente era amable. /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Los días en Forks pasaban rápido y tranquilos. Visité la biblioteca que resultó ser escasa y poco actualizada, algo malo tenía que tener el pueblo me dije a mí misma. Cada vez hacía más frío y tuve que ir hasta Port Angeles a comprar ropa nueva, un buen abrigo tres cuartos de paño negro con capucha, cierres con enganche de cuero y un par de bolsillos cuadrados en el frente, unos cuantos jerseys de punto grueso geniales para el frío, un par de botas de diario unas de caña alta marrones y otras negras de estilo motero y algunos pantalones estrechos, un par de cintura alta y unos de cuero. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Satisfecha con mis compras volví a Forks para hacer la cena para Charlie, había descubierto que me gustaba preparar la cena antes de que llegase de la comisaría y era domingo, el último día libre antes de que empezase el instituto. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Dejé las bolsas en mi habitación para ordenar la ropa más tarde y preparé salchichas con patatas y muchas salsa barbacoa. Me gustaba preparar la cena pero no tenía ni idea de cocinar. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" -¿Estás nerviosa por las clases?- me preguntó Charlie mientras desayunábamos./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-Un poco la verdad. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-Bueno, tu no te preocupes, todo irá bien.- me dio un beso en la cabeza y salió de la cocina./span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" /span Charlie se fue pronto a trabajar y yo subí a prepararme. Saqué de las bolsas uno de los jersey que me había comprado, uno burdeos ancho que me dejaba parque de la clavícula al aire y me tapaba el trasero, unos vaqueros pitillos y las botas negras y un pañuelo gris perla para proteger la garganta del frío. No sabía si debía maquillarme o no, era lo normal en este pueblo o sería llamar demasiado a atención, yo estaba acostumbrada a como poco ponerme rimmel, me arriesgué me puse el rimmel y metí el bálsamo labial en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Cogí la mochila que había tirado en la esquina de la habitación desde el día en que llegué y salí de casa. /p  
p class="p2" Era septiembre y a primera hora de la mañana hacía frío, me metí rápidamente en mi pequeño bebé azul y respiré hondo. Todos va a salir bien, me dije, quería cambiar de aires y esto es un cambio si, es cierto que todo esto está durando mucho pero tampoco tengo más opción no sé cómo volver a mi vida normal. Aunque bien mirado, tampoco recordaba cómo era mi vida anterior./p  
p class="p2" Era cierto, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero no recordaba nada de mi vida anterior, sabía que había tenido una porque tenía esa sensación en el pecho pero no sabía nada de ella. De hecho, si me concentraba incluso podía recordar mi infancia en esta vida, viajes con Renne, visitas esporádicas a Charlie, mi mal comportamiento con él lo cual me mortificaba. Incluso me estaba dado cuenta de algo más, veía igual de bien con mis gafas que sin ellas. Me las quité y las metí en la guantera./p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" /span Dejé de pensar en eso y conduje hasta el instituto, fue fácil encontrarlo, el pueblo era pequeño y todo estaba pegado a la carretera. Había ya algunos coches aparcados allí aparqué y salí mientras me ponía música con los cascos. Los edificios tenían grandes números pintados en las fachadas en negro, fui al que ponía 1 pensando en que esa debía ser la secretaría y acerté. /p  
p class="p2" -Buenos días.- saludé a la mujer que estaba pinchando folletos sobre los diferentes clubs del instituto en el tablón de anuncios. Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió mientras se sentaba detrás de la mesa para atenderme.-Soy Isabella Swan, vengo nueva este año./p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-Hola Bella, te estábamos esperando. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Me tendió mi horario, un comprobante de asistencia y un plano del instituto./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" -Espero que disfrutes de tu estancia en Forks querida. /span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" /span Salí del edificio y me pegué a la pared para poder ver mi horario y el plano sin molestar el camino de nadie. Charlie me había matriculado bien, tenía historia, lengua, francés, español, gimnasia, arte y música y matemáticas. Por suerte me había hecho caso y solo me había metido en matemáticas, era un desastre para ciencias. /p  
p class="p2" Charlie ya me lo había dicho, el segundo día de mi estancia en Forks me había estado llamando durante al menos media hora pero como yo estaba con los cascos y la música al tope de volumen no había enterado. Muy preocupado por mí me dijo que debía estar más atenta de lo que pasaba a mi al rededor y que no debía ponerme la música tan alta. Debería haberle hecho caso y así me habría enterado de que me estaba llamando. /p  
p class="p2"-¡Enana!- se escuchó un potente a lo ancho y largo de todo el aparcamiento, claro que yo no me enteré porque estaba con los cascos.- ¡Enana!- se volvió a escuchar. /p  
p class="p2" Alcé la cabeza para ver por donde me debía dirigir y vi que todo el mundo me miraba a mí y se movía para ver a unos metros a mi espalda, yo también me moví y allí estaba el Emmet, el gran oso. Me reí sin pensarlo y me quité uno de los cascos./p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-Hola gran oso. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" /span Detrás de él estaba Rosalie que me miraba con algo de curiosidad, a su lado estaba otros dos chicos y otra chica, el resto de sus hermanos supuse. /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-Hola.- les dije a ellos también. /span/p  
p class="p1"-Hola.- me respondió Rosalie, fue más de lo que me esperaba y le sonreí por ello. Quizá había quedado muy desesperado, ella me responde y yo saludo como si fuese lo mejor del mundo, en fin. /p  
p class="p1"-Hola, yo soy Alice.- la otra chica se acercó y se quedó a la altura de Emmet, visto uno junto a otro parecían incluso más alto y más bajita. Era, como todos los miembros de su familia, dolorosamente guapa aunque ella en un sentido un poco menos clásico. Tenía la piel nívea, el pelo corto, liso y negro peinado con un estilo moderno de esos que parece que no te preocupa como tengas el pelo pero que en realidad está todo calculado, iba impecablemente vestida como todos ellos y me sonreía de forma divertida. /p  
p class="p1" -Bella.- la respondí.- ¿Tu también estás en 3º?/p  
p class="p1" -No, en 3º están Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper. Edward y yo estamos en 2º, como tu ¿verdad? Oh perdona, no te hemos presentado a Jasper y Edward./p  
p class="p1" Los dos miembros de la familia que faltaban se aproximaron pero estos se quedaron a la altura de Rosalie que seguía con su pose de todo me da igual, admirar mi belleza, pero con diversión en su mirada./p  
p class="p1" -Ellos son Jasper.- dijo señalando al chico alto y rubio que se había acercado, parecía tenso solo movió levemente la mano para saludar. Yo le imité pero sonreí un poco.- Y este es Edward.- señaló al otro chino, éste tenía el pelo de color cobre y despeinado pero estiloso, era tan alto como los otros dos pero menos corpulento, parecía más joven y me miraba de un modo calculador. Ahora que me fijaba, todos ellos incluidos sus padres tenían los ojos de color ámbar vibrante. /p  
p class="p1" -Encantada.- dice sonriendo a todos ellos.-Sí, estoy en 2º. Ahora tengo...- miré de nuevo el horario para verificar.- Historia./p  
p class="p1" -Oh genial, entonces tienes la misma clase que yo.- me dijo entusiasmada Alice.- Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde./p  
p class="p1" Entrelazó su brazo con el mío con total tranquilidad, aunque pude ver como el resto de sus hermanos se tensaban ante aquello./p  
p class="p1" - Luego nos vemos chicos, ¡adiós!/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo más, este es un poquito cortito pero espero que guste y gracias a los que os habéis animado a seguir la historia.

Cualquier cuestión no dudéis en preguntar.

La clase de historia transcurrió tranquila, Alice se sentó a mi lado y de vez en cuando nos mirábamos y sonreíamos.

El resto de alumnos se afanaban por mirarme y cuchichear entre ellos. Había dos chicas en concreto sentadas en la segunda fila que nos miraban sin ninguna discreción, una de ella tenía cara de besugo, los ojos azules tremendamente grandes y salidos, bajo estos una ojeras nada estéticas (al percatarme de sus ojeras pensé inmediatamente en las de los Cullen y como las suyas parecían hechas a posta para favorecer sus rasgos), la nariz afilada y la boca pequeña hacían resaltar sus paletos demasiado grandes. Toda aquella "belleza" estaba enmarcada por una melena rubio pajizo que había sido requemada por los consecutivos alisados. A su lado la otra chica que miraba fijamente y no dejaba de mascullar ni un solo segundo tenía el pelo rizado y oscuro, todo en su cara parecía ser pequeño, los ojos marrones y con mirada calculadora, la nariz pequeña y respingona y la boca ovalada y en miniatura que se había mantenido en movimiento en todo momento desde que nos sentamos en la última fila.

-La morena es Jessica.- me dijo Alice en un susurro.- Y la rubia Lauren. Son las dos cotillas del instituto, nada escapada a sus radares.

Nota mental: alejarme lo máximo posible de las dos marujas aquellas. No necesitaba atención indeseada.

Cuando sonó el timbre del final de la clase seguí a Alice al exterior, había comenzado a chispear y el frescor y el olor de la lluvia me resultaron agradables después de la tensión de ser observada durante toda una hora. Alice me volvió a coger del brazo y me dejó en la puerta del edificio 7, por lo visto tenía clase con su hermano Edward pero ella debía ir a otra clase.

-No te preocupes, en francés nos veremos otra vez.

No estaba preocupada por ella, en cambio su hermano sí que me preocupaba algo más. Esa mañana se había limitado a mirarme con cara especuladora, como si yo fuese una bomba a punto de estallar y no supiera cómo protegerse de mí. Intenté respirar con tranquilidad, si no le gustaba a su hermano no era mi problema, el resto parecían muy agradables y con eso me bastaba. Entré en la clase y como no, el único asiento libre que quedaba era el que estaba a su lado. Sí, yo tenía mucha suerte.

-Hola.- le saludé mientras me sentaba como si no pasara nada.

-Hola.- me respondió sin mirarme.

Le catalogué al momento como el clásico tío que sabe que está bueno y que por eso cree que no es necesario relacionarse con el resto de mortales. De pronto me pareció menos atractivo de lo que me pareció esa misma mañana. Miré al frente y me concentré en la clase de lengua y literatura que acababa de empezar. La profesora de ese año era una joven que empezaba a encanecer con vestimenta algo hippy y un carácter demasiado feliz para un lunes.

-Bien chicos, hoy vamos a hablar de grandes romances de la literatura.- se oyeron exclamaciones de emoción por parte de ellas y suspiros de cansancio por parte de ellos. -Vamos vamos, empecemos con ánimo. A ver... señorita Swan, ¿cree usted en el amor a primera vista?

-No.- respondí de inmediato, la profesora pareció algo extrañada por la seguridad de mi respuesta y pude ver como de nuevo la tal Jessica se sentaba en primera fila y me miraba con aspecto molesto, esta vez se sentaba al lado de una chica de aspecto amable con gafas a lo años 50 que se limitaba a mirar su móvil por debajo de la mesa sin que la profesora se diese cuenta.

-Señorita Webber.- la chica del móvil levantó la cara y con expresión de pánico prestó atención a la profesora hippy.- Deje el móvil o aprenda a disimular mejor.

Se oyeron risitas por la clase y me volvió a mirar a mí.

-Puede explicar por qué está tan segura de que no existe. Hay muchos escritores que podrían rebatir su opinión.

-Una cosa es la atracción, que sí puede ser a primera vista y otra muy diferente es el amor. El amor requiere esfuerzo no encaprichamiento.

La profesora sonrió y siguió con su clase, yo por mi parte miré a Edward que me miraba con expresión todavía más curiosa que antes si es que eso era posible y no pude más que decir.

-¿Qué miras?


End file.
